Deltarune: A Forgotten Past
by The Dragon's Rebirth V2
Summary: Deltarune. We surely know of it's existence now. But how much do we know about Ryuuto? This is supposed to be my way of tapping into Ryuuto's mind, even more than Glitchtale: The Errors could. Time to see how Ryuuto fares in a new world where he doesn't know anything of it's rules.


Legend:  
" _ **Bold With Italics, Quotes and Underlines"**_ **\- Otherwordly Beings**

" **Bold With Quotes" - Demon or God**

" _Italics With Quotes" - Thoughts_

" _ **Bold Italics With Quotes" - Demon or God Thoughts**_

" **Bold Underlined Quotes" - Imperius Speaking**

Main Characters:  
Kris, the Human (Female, 15, daughter of Toriel and Asgore, sister to Asriel and Ryuuto)

Ryuuto, the Godling (Male, 16, son of Toriel and Asgore, brother to Kris and Asriel)

Ralsei, the Darkner (Male, 14, unknown heiritage, known as "Prince of Darkness")

Susie, the Monster (Female, 15, unknown heiritage, presumed by Ryuuto to be the daughter of Barney)

Ships:  
-TBA, you choose I guess-

Chapter One: The Fallen Hero

Somewhere, in a dark void known as the NegaVoid, a shadowy serpentine being waited.

" **Did I do it?"**

" **Are we finally connected?"** It whispered.

A SOUL formed in front of it, a half-red half-yellow SOUL with a dark purple middle.

" **Perfect."**

" **The SOUL of my grandson."**

" **Now I may begin to help him save himself."**

The SOUL quickly dissapeared, sent into another world.

" **Gaster, do you truly believe this will help?"** **  
**" **Yes, I do. Thank you for your help, my Liege."**

" **I only helped so that the boy heals. He needs it after what happened."**

" **Yes, dying to Frisk was a unfortunate ending. But together, with Kira and Ink's help, we can surely bring my nephew back to a stable condition."**

From the darkness, another voice spoke, this time female. " **You called? This better be important Gaster."**

" **You know of the anomaly that entered your realm of control, don't you?"**

" **Yes, he has been a slight pain to control. His powers are like yours."**

" **Makes sense, Ink and I created him."**

" **YOUR CREATIONS SHOULD NOT BE IN MY WORLD!"  
** " **Quiet, Kira."** A calm male voice spoke.

" **OHHHH NOW YOU DECIDE TO APPEAR INK!"**

" **ALL OF YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!"** The serpentine figure roared, making everyone go quiet. Then the figure calmed himself down. " **Now, we have called you all to give Ryuuto a gift. We are sending him on a trip to heal himself. He needs it."**

" **...He did seem a bit hopeless… Honestly, I may have grown a bit attached to him."** Kira relented.

" **I don't like seeing Ryu like this."** Ink sighed.

" **That is why we are here. I give Ryuuto all the abilities I possess across the Universes he saw me in."** Gaster nodded.

" **I will remove his Corruption's bad side-effects."** Kira said.

" **I give him my Chaos Core. It's powerful, and for some reason it reacts to him as much as me."**

" **I give him a magic drawing tablet so that he can create whatever he wants, within reason of course. If it's stupid or unreasonable it'll drain alot of his magic."** Ink laughed lightly.

" **Of course you would do something like that Ink."** Kira rolled her eyes. " **Anyways, I'm leaving. Call me when Ryuuto is stable. That is his name right?"**

" **Yes, I named him Ryuuto James Shock."**

" **OK then, I'm out. Never let him come back to my world."** Kira then left the black void, no-one seeing her because no one could see in this darkness anyways.

" **...Now, we wait."  
** " **We wait for our little hero…"  
** " **To wake up."**

" **Your** **name** **is…"**

"Ryuuto!" A calm motherly voice said.

Ryuuto jolted awake, and looked at himself. He was a mid-teen, again. He looked to the side, and was shocked to see Toriel. "Mom?"

"Ryuuto, thank goodness you awoke! I was so worried. We need to get you and Kris to school!" Toriel said. "Breakfast is on the table, hurry!"

Ryuuto sprung into action, seeing Toriel actually made him feel something. He hasn't felt this way since Frisk attacked the Underground, and he smiled. "Alright mom." He walked out of his room, and saw next to it, another room. He looked in to see someone sleeping in one of the two beds there.

' _I think that's Kris.'_ Ryuuto deduced. "Yo, Kris wake up!"

The figure in the bed shuffled around, and got up reluctantly. "Ryuuto, can you be anymore of an annoyance?" Ryuuto saw Kris was wearing clothes eerily similar to the "Canon" Chara, and had hair covering their eyes almost entirely from sight. But from what Ryu saw, they had blue eyes.

It took a while for the insult to register, but soon it did. "I am NOT annoying, Kris!" Ryuuto said. "I take great offense to that!"

Kris giggled. "Nice to see you too, big bro." She walked up to her brother and hugged him. Ryuuto ruffled Kris' hair affectionately.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late for school!" Toriel said. Kris and Ryuuto ran downstairs, grabbed some toast and rushed outside.

Toriel saw her kids quickly munching down on toast and laughed lightly. "Come my children." She urged, as they all got into the red van parked outside their home.

Ryuuto looked out the window, seeing familiar faces all around. He saw Undyne waving at him, and he happily waved back, smiling. Not too long later, Toriel parked her van in front of the school for Monsters.

Ryuuto and Kris got out, and Toriel led her children to the school. Normally, Ryuuto would complain, but he was too happy. He was with his original family, albeit a little changed.

Toriel hugged her children, and then watched them walk off. Ryuuto followed Kris, not knowing where he was supposed to go.

Ryuuto and Kris entered a classroom, where he saw a assortment of Monsters. Some familiar, some not. He then briefly smiled when he saw Alphys. Alphys smiled back a little.

"Ryuuto, Kris! You're late! We're working on a group project… As usual, you'll be working together!" As soon as Alphys said that, a tall purple Monster walked in.

"Am I late?" She asked.

"N-no! Susie, you'll work with Kris and Ryuuto!" Alphys said.

"...Great." Susie said.

Alphys nervously laughed, and then went to the board. "Ehehe… did anyone see the chalk? I can't start the day without it…" After a brief silence, she sent Susie to find it.

"I'll go help find it, Alphys!" Ryuuto volunteered.

"Alright, Kris, you go with him. More people is better after all." Alphys said, directing the group of 2 outside.

Ryuuto first decided to talk with the students. He noticed one monster, a cute reindeer with a aura of Christmas around her. She was nice and cheerful, and according to her, one of his friends. ' _Alright, if I ever see her again; I will know how to act. Friendly.'_ Ryu thought.

When Kris and Ryuuto went out, they saw Susie chomping on some chalk. "Hey… didn't see ya there." The purple monster laughed. "You two didn't see anything, did you?"

"..." Kris stayed silent. Susie walked up to Ryuuto's sibling.

"Hey, Kris, lemme tell you something." Susie said, smiling. Then suddenly, Susie lifted Kris and slammed them into a locker. Ryuuto was startled and angered. "Quiet people piss me off."

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER, JERKWAD!" Ryuuto yelled at Susie. Susie dropped Kris and walked over to the Demigod.

"So, the other freak decides to step up. That's fine, beating you into a pulp is also okay with me." Susie grinned, showing her sharp teeth.

"...You think you can beat me?" Ryuuto laughed. "You're 1000 years to young, Susie. Let me teach ya something." Ryuuto activated his Rinnegan. " **NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FAMILY."** Ryuuto then grabbed Susie's arm and flipped her over his head.

Susie landed on their back, and got up wincing. "Ow… You're pretty strong, freak."

"Listen, I don't want to fight in all honesty. Let's just get the chalk Alphys needs, and then go back. If you just cooperate, I'll do more work than you will." That seemed to get Susie's attention.

"Fine." The Monster relented. "But you got to keep up your side of the bargain."

Ryuuto nodded. He walked to the Closet, with Susie and Kris following. He opened the Closet, and dark energy seeped out of it. The hallway darkened, and Ryuuto was honestly creeped out.

Ryuuto steeled his nerves and walked into the dark Closet. Susie and Kris followed. They walked for minutes, and never found a end to the Closet. "This isn't a Closet." Ryuuto said. Ryuuto rushed back to the exit, seeing it closing on it's own. "No you don't!" Ryuuto then hit the closed door.

"...We're trapped." Ryuuto looked down and saw the floor shaking.

"That's not natural." Susie and Kris both said. The floor then broke underneath them, with Ryuuto too shocked to remember he could float.

 **(DARK WORLD)**

Ryuuto awoke in a strange place, it was white and cliffs were everywhere. "Where am I?" He muttered, standing up. He looked at himself by summoning a ice mirror. He was now wearing armour, colored red and bronze. His hair was darker now, and his eyes were glowing silver. He had a sword strapped to his hip, and Ryuuto smiled seeing it was his old sword Imperius. "Welcome back, Imperius."

"Good to be back, mate!" The british-voiced sword said. Ryuuto looked behind him and saw Kris standing up. He helped his sister get to her feet, noticing she had silvery-blue armour on too. They even had a pale red wooden sword on their back.

"You okay, Kris?" Ryuuto asked, getting a nod in return.

"Yeah, just a little bit shaky. What happened?" Kris asked.

"...I dunno." Ryuuto saw two SAVE Stars. One was silvery-blue, the other was rose gold. Ryuuto tapped the rose gold one, and Kris tapped the silvery-blue one.

 _ *** Stuck in a unknown world with nothing but armour and your siblings, there isn't much you can do.**_

 _ *** But Determination Shines within you.**_

 _ *** Files Saved.**_

' _Shine? What's Shine?'_ Ryuuto thought to himself. Kris and he walked through the dark cliffsides, avoiding projectiles from strange plant-like creatures and solving puzzles. After some time they encountered Susie.

' _The gang's back together again.'_ Ryu sarcastically thought.

"Hey, you two have any idea what this place even is?" Susie asked, causing me to shrug.

"My guess is just as good as yours right now." Ryu said.

"It doesn't matter! YOU two got us into this mess, YOU'LL get us out!" Susie hissed.

Susie got behind us. "Lead the way, freaks." She said.

Kris decided to lead, but our demigod protagonist was tired of going so slow. So he ran ahead at massively hypersonic speeds, leaving a massive sonic boom in his wake.

Susie and Kris were disoriented for a while, but then followed. "Hey guys, I see something here!" Ryuuto said to his friends, looking up.

"Is he… waving at us?" Susie asked. Then two spade-like projectiles formed in the air and shot at us.

"OKAY HE'S A THREAT GUYS! RUN!" Ryuuto then proceeded to grab Susie and Kris' arms and dragged them through the maze of attacks. He then stopped. "Guys, I'll hold off the attacks. You two go on!"

Susie nodded, and Kris agreed after some coaxing. They rushed off. Ryuuto summoned a barrier to block the spades from hurting Susie and Kris. After some time, he saw the figure run after them.

"Oh no you don't!" Ryuuto ran after them too.

After a lot of chasing and time, Ryu found Kris and Susie outside of a strange town. A town with a castle in it.

We walked in and heard a voice. " **Welcome heroes."**

"Who's there?!" Susie yelled.

 _'I wasn't prepared for what happened next.'_

 _'I truly wasn't prepared for a new journey.'_


End file.
